Basilica Vito
Basilica Vito is a pirate who was originally just a regular tiger until he ate the Human Human Fruit. He was on a trip to home when he was captured and defeated by the Marines. Following his defeat, Vito was transferred to Prison 111 where he's been put in irons again. Personality Vito is an overbearing, young tiger with a lot of confidence in his step. He is an extravagant personality that will hog the attention of everyone around, Vito is sure to make a show out of anywhere he goes. It isn't exactly helpful considering his profession, but it certainly does make things much more fun when he's around. Vito is clever with his words as well, and knows who to pick from the crowd to heckle. He also is well aware of his situation and will play up his innocence when anyone gets mad at him in an almost malicous manner. Vito also has a peculiar habit of smoking whenever he gets the chance. As a marksman, Vito is just as ruthless as he is bold when taking down a target. While he doesn't take any noticeable fun out of shooting people, he certainly doesn't seem to be bothered by it at all whenever he gets his finger on the trigger. Abilities & Powers Vito is upmost and foremost a sniper, ever since he was given his intelligence he was trained as a weapons specialist but excels best as a sniper using his Brain Point. Although, he can use much heavier weapons with more proficiency in his Heavy Point. Thanks to the Human Human Fruit he ate, Vito has an innumerable amount of abilities; the foremost is his endowed intelligence which has given him the ability to use all of these abilities to their best proficiency. Walk Point Walk Point (脚力強化, Wōku Pointo) is Vito's form as a normal tiger, typically used for just travelling. This is Vito's natural form, with the only exceptional change to it being his ability to still talk while in it. In this form, Vito can use the best of his natural abilities and instinct to the best of his ability. In conjunction with his intelligence, this gives Vito a distinct advantage when he needs to get somewhere or needs to track a target down. It also gives him an exceptionally well disguise, considering he only looks like an adolescent tiger and would deceive most as some sort of pet. Brain Point Brain Point (頭脳強化, Burēn Pointo) is Vito's most common point that he uses. This point devotes most of its power towards Vito's intelligence, making him smarter in this form than he normally would be in any other form he possesses. This is his hybrid form between his natural tiger form and that of a human's, making the best of both sides for his marksmanship. Because of this form's size and all, Vito isn't very good with carrying most normal rifles but still has enough strength to carry them around as clumsy as he may find it. Heavy Point Heavy Point (重量強化, Hebī Pointo) is Vito's human form. In this form he maintains basic traits from his original tiger form with the rest being replaced mostly by his humanoid physiology. In this form he has peak human strength and agility which can be used for various purposes in and outside of combat. Approved by: RamenNoodlesSoup